Megaman NT Warrior Maverick Hunter X
by The Childish Psychopath
Summary: Set after the events in Axess, 2 years have past and a new threat rises. Lan and his friends of course will stop them, but not with out a little help from one new kid in town. {Reuploaded}
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the year 200X, a city known as DenTech was a city that was connected to a cyber matrix that connects to the world. The people of Dentech have these devices known as P.E.T, which connect to a CPU known as a NetNavi. The NetNavis, unlike most programs have the ability to think and feel. Most will use them for battle or bonding. However most will use them for battle and socialization, as some will use them to commit crimes.

There was a criminal organization known as World Three, a group of criminals that almost destroyed the program with the created CPU's known as Virus. Couple of years later, another group worse that World Three were known as Darkloids. Usually Solo NetNavis, they are powered up by an overpowered chip known as the Dark chips. It caused not only the destruction of the program, but almost destroyed the city. The Dark chips were soon outlawed due to the power of overriding a NetNavis memory banks.

Years later not wanting to make the same mistake again, we created a new system called the Maverick Hunters. We are the special police force both in the real world, and in the Net world with our NetNavis. We are out there right now fighting crime, serving the public, and enforcing the law.


	2. Encounter

Chapter 1 Encounter

The competition of DenTech was where the crowd cheered as they watched the Net operators battle it out with other ones with their Net Navies. A young boy by the name of Lan Hikari was one of the Net operators who was rushing through the hallways because he was late. "Oh man, MegaMan, why didn't you tell me it was about to begin?" Lan asked his NetNavi MegaMan, who just sighed. "Hey, If you didn't waste your time ordering from the food court, we wouldn't have this problem." Lan shrugged as he ran. "I literally need to make a-" He was interrupted when he bumped into a girl who was taller than him by an inch and had long golden blonde hair. "Hey, watch it!" She glared at him. Lan jumped at her glare. "Sorry about that!" Lan said as he went back to rushing to the arena. The girl scoffed before walking off the hallways.

Lan soon made it and the crowd cheered. "Sorry I'm late everyone." He said before getting to the pedestal. His opponent was Engune Chaud. "Looks like I'm battling you again Chaud." Chaud smiled at Lan before looking back at his Red NetNavi ProtoMan. "I never back down from a challenge Lan." Lan smiled as he prepared his P.E.T for logging in. "We'll, me and MegaMan will wipe the floor on you." Chaud just smiled.

"JACK IN, MEGAMAN! POWER UP!"

"JACK IN, PROTOMAN! POWER UP!"

The two shouted as the laser entered the imports. The two NetNavis entered the field and faced each other. "Hey, long time no see ProtoMan." Megaman said. ProtoMan looked at MegaMan. "Same here MegaMan, hope your ready for it." The battle began as the two NetNavis clashed. "Sword, battle chip in, download!" Lan said as he inserted a card that made Megamans arm turn into a sword. Protoman clashed his sword against Megamans. Lan was trying to think of something until he saw that girl he bumped into right behind Chaud who was tinkering the control panel. He wondered what she was doing until he heard a voice from his NetNavi." LAN!" MegaMan shouted and Lan snapped back into reality. "Sorry MegaMan." He then picked out a chip and used it. He was still thinking about what that girl was doing.

MegaMan jumped out of the way of ProtoMans blade before firing his Megabuster. ProtoMan jumped out of the way of the shots before he dashed into MegaMan and slashed at his chest. MegaMan fell to the ground but landed on his feet. Lan used the Spreader chip to turn MegaMans hand into a cannon to shoort at multiple directions. ProtoMan had taken some hits but continued to fight. Lan used multiple Minibomb chips to do a trick he did once when he fought a familiar Netnavi that disappeared. MegaMan threw the bombs on the ground to create a smoke screen to blind ProtoMan. The Spreader was used again as MegaMan fired at the dust storm. The shots blew away the smoke to see ProtoMan jump in the air and and used his Sonic Sword at MegaMan. Lan soon logged out MegaMan after reading that he was badly damaged. Chaud was going up to the final round as Lan left the arena.

Lan sighed as he sat on the bench outside of the arena taking a breather. "Lan, what happened? This isn't like you." MegaMan said with concern. "Sorry MegaMan, I was distracted." MegaMan didn't buy it. "How can you be distracted by something in a middle of a battle? You don't usually do this." Lan sighed. "We'll, there was this girl behind Chad.." Lan didn't finish as MegaMan interrupted. "What, the reason you were away was because you had a thing for a girl you don't ev-" MegaMan was interrupted by Lan. "What?! Don't be ridiculous MegaMan, the reason was because there was something suspicious about her." Megaman then didn't argue but asked. "What do you mean?" MegaMan asked.

"She was tinkering with the power controls, looked like she was hacking it." Lan said.

"Maybe she was an Engineer?" MegaMan countered.

"An Engineer? I don't think Engineers wear skirts and plain white T-shirts." Lan said. Megaman sighed. "We'll, whatever that girl did, she better not have set out viruses." Lan nodded in agreement.

Chapter 3 School

Spring break ended and kid in ACDC wen't to school. Lan on the other hand was sleeping in apparently. Luckily, he has set his alarm but all he did was slam the button on the clock and went back to sleep. His PET lit up and Megaman shouted. "Hey Lan get out of bed!" He shouted. Lan just rolled to the other side of the bed. "Come on Megaman, can't a guy sleep in on Spring break?" He asked tiredly. Megaman sighed. "Lan, Spring break just ended!" Megaman stated. It took a few seconds for Lan to jump out of the bed and quickly get dress.

Lan roller skated to his local school and was luckily on time. He catches his breath after his roller skating feeling exhausted as someone walked up to him. "Wow Lan, your actually here on time." A female voice said as Lan looked up to see who it was. The girl had red hair and was wearing her usual Cyan shirt with a dark blue vest over it and a Pink skirt. "Wow, thanks Mayl." Lan said. The red head smiled. "Your welcome, now let's get inside before we both are late." She joked. Lan just gave her a blank stare before walking in. Lan walked to his classroom with Mayl as they saw their other friend sitting on a bench. He was an almost over weight kid with dark skin wearing a greend shirt and shorts. He sat there with the expression if he saw a ghost. Lan walked up to him. "Hey Dex, whats wrong?" Lan asked. The boy named Dex looked at Lan. He jumped and looked at Lan."Oh hey Lan, I'm doing fine." Dex lied trying to hide the expression so he doesn't look bad for himself. "Dex, I know you hiding something." Lan said. Dex began to deny it. "Lan, don't be ridiculous. It's really nothing." Lan grunted. "You're pretty bad at Lying Dex." He said. Dex sighed and looked explained. "We'll, we got this new kid in our school and I challenged her to a Net battle." Dex said.

"And you lost?" Lan asked.

"Not only that, but she beat me without using any battle chips." Dex explained. Lan was shocked by this. "Where is she?" He asked. Dex pointed inside the class room and Lan entered. He stopped to see the same blonde girl he bumped into at the competition. She wore a white shirt with a light green flan shirt and blue short jeans. The girl brushed her hair as she was typing something on her built in computer. "I've seen her before." Lan said to himself. "Why don't we go say hi to her?" He asked the two behind him.

Lan walked up to the girl sitting at her desk with his other friends. "Hey there." He said. The girl just glared at them. Lan was a little frightened by her death stare but held his ground. "Names Lan Hikari, and these are my friends. Mayl and Dex." He finished as the girl spoke up. "Alia." The girl said as she went back to work. "So Alia, are you new here?" Mayl asked. The girl just nodded. "You don't talk much do you?" Yai asked. The girl just sighed. "That's because I'm busy at the moment." The group stared before walking away. "We'll then, I guess will talk later." Lan said before the bell rang. Everyone was seated in their desks as the teacher came in. "Good morning class." The female said said.

"Good morning Miss Mari." The class responded.

The teacher smiled at them before looking at Alia. "As you all know, we have a new student. Alia, please stand up and announce who you are." Mari asked politely as Alia complied. She stood up and went in front of the teachers desk. "My name is Alia Strode, 15 years old, don't get on my bad side and will get along fine." She said in an empty expression before sitting back down. Mari sweated a bit. "Well, anyways, hope you didn't slack off during your vacation." The Brunette said and the students groaned.

As the students were doing their test, Lan looked at Alia and asked. "Aren't you going to do the test?" Lan asked. The blonde replied. "I'm done already." Lan was shocked on how fast she did it but went back to his assignment. Later in lunch, Alia sat alone during that time typing up something. Lan and his friends stared at her. "Seems a bit lonely for her doing this." Lan said. "Kinda reminds me of Chaud. But probably worse than him." Mayl got up. "I'll go talk to her." She said and walked up to blonde girl. Mayl sat down and looked at Alia. "Hey, why don't you sit with us." The blond responded. "Thanks, but I like being alone." Alia said. The red head just gave her a blank stare. "Doesn't it get a little sad when your lonely?" Alia gave her the glare. "I'm use to it." Mayl then went back to her friends but not before saying bye. "Again kind sounds like Chaud."

"We get it Lan." Mayl stated annoyed.

In P.E, they were playing doge ball. It was girls against boys. The whistle was blown and Alia quickly grabbed a ball and threw it at Dex who was now out. A boy threw the ball at the blonde and she grabbed it. The boys and girls looked in awe as she threw the ball at one of the students with a curve. Lan observed the game going on as Alia was soon the only girl left. There were five guys left. Alia studied them before running up. The five threw at once and Alia knee slide on her knees avoiding the projectiles. She threw the ball at one of them until she was left standing and soon, girls were the winner. Lan and his friends couldn't believe what they saw.

After School, Mayl nagged Alia to go shopping with her. "For the last time, no." Alia said annoyed by Mayl constant asking. "Oh come on Alia, it will be fun."

"Fine." Alia said. "I'll go with you."

Mayl smiled. "Great, we'll see you soon." She then left to find Lan and the others. She walked up to the group. "I got her to go shopping with me." Mayl said. Lan and Dex congratulate her. "Have fun Mayl." Moments later, Lan sat on his bed thinking about P.E. "Wow, shes good." He said.

 **Please leave a review, that would be nice. And I'm pretty sure you all know who Alia is.**


	3. X

Chapter 2 X

It was Tuesday morning and Maylu was stomping through the a very angry look to her. She continued to mutter something as Lan and Des saw her. "Uh Hey Maylu." Lan said as he felt unnerved by her glare. "W-whats wrong?" Maylu just closed her eyes and placed her two fingers on her temples. "Remember how I invited Alia to come shopping with me?" Maylu asked. Both Lan and Dex nodded as Lan looked at Dex. "Though she did pester her to some with her." Lan whispered. Maylu glared at them thinking they said something bad about her. "What was that?!" She asked with an angry tone. Lan Jumped and tried to remain calm with a fake smile. "Uh nothing, I wasn't saying anything bad about you." He frantically said. As Maylu and Lan argued on what she thought Lan said about her,

A the day went on, Lan and his friends relinquished there motivation to talk to her . Alia didn't mind as she was glad that Lan was off her back and sat at her desk. It went normal like every day in ACDC as students went to their classes and got their daily education as of every day. The day was interrupted when a fire alarm go off. Sadly it wasn't a test as everyone could smell smoke coming from the kitchen. The students began to panic except Alia and Lan.

The fire in the Kitchen began to spread from one place to another soon entering the hallways. Miss Mari got up and went up to the door. "Alright students, you all practiced the fire drill formation so-" She couldn't finish as she tried to open the door. "Okay, looks like we're going to have to find another way out." The students screamed in frustration due to their teachers lack of strength to open the door. Lan looked at Megaman. "Looks like another Virus is in the system, and you know how that ends." Megaman nodded. "I'm with you till the end." Lan smirked and ran up to one of the connector ports and began his PET. Mayl looked at Lan with concern and grabbed his shoulder. "Lan, we can't stay here, we have to go!" She said to him in a shocking manner. Lan looked at Mayl. "Don't worry about me, Maylu, I've been in worst situations two years ago, I'm sure I can handle this." Dex starred at his friend as he remember he was a Net Saver. He sighed. "Alright, but don't die on me before we have our net battle." He said. Lan nodded. "You guys get out of here, I can handle this." The two nodded and ran off.

"JACK IN, MEGAMAN, POWER UP!"

Megaman soon entered the Cyberworld of the School as the pillars which control the school are on fire. The emergency fire squad data laid on the ground as if to say something attacked them. "This doesn't look like a fire happened accidentally, someone or something created the fire themselves." Megaman said to his net operator. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to take it down ourselves." Lan then picked up a chip from his pocket. "Bubbler, battle chip in, download!" Soon, Megamans arm became a blaster and began to blast the fire with multiple blue spheres. Megamans water duty was cut short as a stream of fire was blown at Megaman. He got out of the way and aimed it as the unidentified NetNavi. The NetNavi was orange and red along with green eyes. He wore heavy looking armor and an elephant like trunk connected to his mouth. He used his flamethrower on Megaman again before dodging. "Megaman, are you alright?" Lan asked with concern.

"I'm alright Lan." Megaman said. "But this isn't a virus were fighting."

"You got that right kid!" Said the NetNavi with a deep and hefty voice. "But facts won't help when you are deleted!" He then blew his flamethrower again at Megaman. "Mega buster!" Megaman said and jumped out of the way before his arm became a gun. Megaman faced the Navi and fired. The shots bounced off of the NetNavi leaving no scratch. "Wh-what?" Lan asked shocked as the NetNavi just took the shots like it was nothing. "Alright, lets try this again. Bubbler, battle chip in, download!" Land shouted as the arm on Megamans hand formed into the same gun he used earlier. "Alright, time to put you out!" Megaman said and fired the blue Spheres again creating a huge smoke screen. The flame shot from behind the smoke screen and hit Megaman giving him a nasty wound on his shoulder. "Sorry kid, but you first generation models are no match for my upgrades!" The mysterious Net Navi said. Alia sat in her desk as the students found a way to leave through the window that's 1 story tall. "Don't even think about it Alia." The blue NetNavi said to her. "But I have to get in there, we came here to protect people." Alia said to her NetNavi before starting an argument.

Meanwhile, Megaman ran for cover from the NetNavis flame attacks that are almost scorching the floor to nothing. "Lan, nothing seems to work on him!" Lan was frustrated as he was almost out of battle chips. "I'm not sure Megaman, it looks like we're going to have to-" Megaman cuts him off as he didn't think his operator would say that. "But Lan, what about the school!?" Lan wasn't sure what to say until Alia walked up to Lan. "It's okay, jack out, I can handle this." Lan looked at Alia with eyes widened. "Are you crazy!?" Lan asked. "Look, I'm a Net Saver, and this job isn't-" Alia placed her badge holder that resembles the police department. "Hunter officer Alia Strode, now step aside and jack out!" Alia shouted and pushed Lan out of the way before pulling out her PET which was white and had a symbol resembling Megamans but had an X on it.

JACK IN, X, POWER UP!

Soon another Net Navi entered the field. He looked like Megaman but was taller and wore different blue armor that was Cyan and blue along with a black body suit. He also wore a helmet with his symbol on the sides and a red like crescent in the center of his helmet. The original blue Navi's eyes widened. "Lan, that NetNavi..." Megaman said. Lan didn't say anything as he was shocked. "Well well well, I'd never expect you to show up, B Class Hunter X." The NetNavi said. A screen of Alia popped up as she looked at the NetNavi. "Sargent Flame Mammoth, stand down immediately!" Alia said in a demanding sound. Lan was shocked when Alia said the enemies name. "You know him?!" He asked feeling really confused. The NetNavi named Flame Mammoth laughed. "Why should I? This power is amazing!" He shouted as he began to blow flames around him.

"This power is irresistible, I must have more!" The blue NetNavi named X glared. "There's no point of reasoning with him Alia, he's already gone Maverick."

Alia sighed. "Alright X, get after his flame thrower first, I'll send you something on the way there." Alia then pulled out a case that held 50 battle chips along with two weird ones that look like they cannot fit into the slot of the PET. Flame Mammoth began to fire streams of scorching flames at X creating a large line of fire. X ran around trying to not get caught up in the flames. X held out his arm creating a blaster resembling Megamans Mega buster but with a different design. A charge up sound can be heard from X as he pointed at Flame Mammoth. "Charge shot!" X said and blasted a giant particle laser at Flame Mammoth. The Maverick got hit but this time took damage. "UGH looks like I'm going to have to push up the pressure!" He shouted as four flame turbines on his back began to fire up. His flamethrower changed barrels and began to fire mini rounds of fire balls. X fired his cannon again at Flame Mammoth, but nothing happened. Flame mammoth began to rapidly fired his flamethrower like a machine gun at X.

He took cover behind a pillar as the balls of flames passed by. "Looks like we're going to have to step things up a bit as well, Alia?" X asked. Alia nodded and grabs one of the strange green chips that had a symbol and attached it to the top of a regular battle chip which was a picture of a Gatling gun. "Vulcan, battle chip in! Hunter mod activate!" Alia shouted and inserted the chip. X had his arm turned into a Gatling gun, with an addition of three Gatling barrels and three tanks holding bullets. X aimed his gun at Flame Mammoth and fired. Flame Mammoth blasted a stream of flames at X. The bullets penetrated the fire dissolving it and began to damage Flame Mammoths armor as well as his body. He was stunned and fell to hs knees in defeat. "No! I cannot be deleted in a place like this!" He shouted in anger. "Alright X, lets finish this!" Alia shouted. X nodded as Alia used the same method of battle chips again. "Sword, battle chip in! Hunter mod activate!" X's arm turned into a sword with an addition of three small turbines on both sides of the sword as it shot out a short stream of blue Energy. X ran up with full speed and slashed at Flame Mammoth cutting off his arm. He fell to his knees. "This...This isn't over yet X you hear me!" Flame Mammoth shouted in anger before materializing. " **FLAME MAMMOTH LOGGING OUT.** "

After a couple of minutes ,the fire department came and took care of the flames as now the kitchen wasn't over heating anymore thanks to some fire department Netnavis. Lan got out feeling exhausted. "LAN!" Mayl and Dex ran up to him.

"Lan, are you alright?" Maylu asked. "We got out but we didn't see you get out."

Lan sighed. "It's alright guys, I had a little help." Dex looked at Lan. "Wait, you had help from who?" Lan was about to point to Alia but was gone. "Wait where did she go?." Lan asked confused. Mayl and Dex starred at him. "Who?" Mayl asked.

Lan grumbled. "Alia." Dex and Mayl starred at him. "Wait HER!" They both asked. Lan nodded. "So what exactly happened Lan?" Dex asked. Lan brushed the back of his neck. "Well, Megaman entered the system and we were about to take out the fire until this strange NetNavi came out of know where and started to attack. We tried fighting back but the guy didn't even take a hit." Maylu looked at him. "He could have been good at fighting then." Maylu said. "I mean, I hear some net ops have net-" Lan cuts her off. "It wasn't like that Maylu. I mean, when I say this guy didn't get damaged, I mean he just stood there like it was nothing after taking some hits, even after many shots he still stood there still clean." Dex didn't buy it. "Are you sure it was like that or was it because you couldn't fight him." Lan glared. "Of course it was like that, I'm not lying guys."

Meanwhile Alia was hiding behind outside of the school and then walked away. The blonde growled in frustration as she made it She opened the door and soon slammed it behind her. She heard no one come down to talk to her. She looked around the quite yet bright looking room. She looked at a note in the fridge seeing her mothers signatures on it. "Gone on a business trip, be back in a month." Alia ripped it to shreds and threw it in the trash can. "Business trip, yeah I bet your partying like you always do." Alia scoffed as she went up to her room slamming the door before locking it behind her. She never liked her mother growing up as she was always away on this so called "Business trip". She felt a ring from her PET. She picked it up. "You got a call from Sigma, Alia." The Blonde sighed as she was not willing to listen to scolding from her superior. However she took it out anyways. She saw a male NetNavi wearing green armor and a red crest on his forehead. His eyes looked lifeless with only blue. "Alia…" Sigma said.

"Commander Sigma…sir."

"I'm sure you are well aware of what I am calling you for." Sigma assumed. Alia nodded waiting to hear his lecture. "What you did at the school was reckless Alia, you are aware of that. This mission would have been a big success if you stayed in your position."

"But sir, with all due respect there was a civilian on the loose blindly charging into-"

"I don't want to hear your excuse Alia, you know the drill, your skills of becoming an A class will be held back." Sigma cuts off. "I have a mission for you. That civilian you mentioned, you will bring him to Hunter HQ." Alias eyes widened. "Wait why?"

"Since he attacked one of the Mavericks, he will be a targeted witness, you need to get him to HQ tomorrow."

"But sir?"

"That's an order. Sigma out." Sigma then hung up as Alia was laid on the bed exhausted. Later she showered and dressed up for bed. "You alright Alia?" X asked. Alia shook her head as she laid on the bed. "It's…not going well like always." X nodded after listening into Alias talk with Sigma. "I heard what happened, so you're going to get that Lan kid tomorrow right?" Alia nodded and laid in bed. "If he didn't get in my way, I wouldn't be doing this." She groaned.

"I'm not good with supporting Alia, but I hope you know what you're in for." Alia nodded before she went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Maverick Hunter

Chapter 4 Maverick Hunters

A week has passed as Lan carried on with his studies in school. No one has seen Alia since the fire. Even Miss Mari didn't know what happened to Alia. Lan sighed as he prepared home. He was soon handcuffed on one hand.

"What the?" Lan jumped by this sudden action and turned to see a familiar blonde in a blue uniform with the same symbol on her PET. "Alia?! What's going on, and why are you dressed as a cop." Alia scoffed as she dragged Lan to a police car.

"There's no time to explain Mister Hikari, but I need you at HQ." Lan retaliated as he pulled back on the hand cuff. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on?!" Alia stood there for a second before glaring at Lan. "Just get into the car, I'll explain everything." Lan shrugged but complied as he wanted answers what's going on. As he sat in the back, Alia joined him before removing his cuffs. "What do you want to know?" Alia asked.

Lan took a deep breath. "Everything, aside from what your wearing, you knew that NetNavi that started the fire, what's a Maverick? And why haven't you shown up to school in a week? What is going on?" Lan said.

"This is classified to Civilians, but since you're a Net Saver, I will let that slide. I am part of a secret police force called the Maverick Hunters. Our duty is to hunt down rouge NetNavis that commit crimes. It all started after two incidents that happened two years ago. One involving two NetNavis called PharaoMan and another called LaserMan." Lan recognized those two NetNavis. Thankfully they were deleted so they wouldn't have to worry about Dentech being destroyed. "Wanting to stop repeating the same mistake, the police division developed a special force for dealing with Hazardous NetNavis, and that's where we come in."

Lan nodded understanding where this is going. "I see where you're going, so you have things under control, that's great. But why do you need me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Alia stated. "These are just orders. Thanks for nothing." Lan glared at Alia. "Why are you blaming me for this?" He asked.

"If you didn't get involved with that Maverick, I wouldn't be doing this." Alia growled. She was clearly still mad about Lan engaging the enemy. Lan didn't understand her. He was just doing his duty as a Net Saver. Sure it was risky, but he needed to do this. "And it's all because I got involved? Why didn't you do anything about it!"  
"Hey! I was on an undercover mission trying to trap the Maverick! Until you and that stupid first gen got in my way!" Alia argued.

"MegaMan is not stupid Alia! It was my duty as a Net Saver to stop Viruses! Unlike you hunters who do nothing and just sit and wait for miracles to happen!"

"You little….UGH!" Soon everyone in the car went silent. Lan looked away from Alia as he starred out the window. A minute passed as the two refused to look at each other. Lan was thinking about that so called "Maverick" Flame Mammoth

"Speaking of…that Maverick, do you know him?" Alia shrugged. "He….was a member of the hunter group. I'm not sure how he went Maverick." Lan went silent from Alia's response. He used to be one of the hunters? Lan wasn't sure at this point if he could trust her. But at the same time she did rescue MegaMan.

The car drove down to find a secret entrance after entering an abandoned warehouse to Hunter HQ. The tube led to a large building in an unknown location. They entered a drive in and parked up. As they got out. Alia removed the cuffs from Lan's wrist. He rubbed it in relief as they walked in. Alia guided Lan to an elevator. She scanned her eye and the elevator went up. Lan watched outside of the elevator seeing the beautiful woods that surrounded the area. Soon after a couple of minutes. They were at the top. The door opened to reveal a man who looked to be in his 70's typing on his computer behind a wooden desk. He wore a blue robe around himself with some white highlights. He had a short white beard and had a bald spot of where the hair circled behind. "Alia I assume?" The old man asked.

"Of course Doctor Cain." Alia said and stepped out to salute. Lan came out and looked at the old man. "Uh…hey." Lan said. The man Doctor Cain looked at Lan. "Ah, you must be this Net Saver everyone has been gossiping about for the past two years." Cain said. Lan rubbed the back of his neck. "You could say that." Cain nodded and looked away from his computer to pay attention to Lan. "I am Doctor Cain, founder of the Maverick Hunters."

"Lan Hikari, Net saver. "You already know that though." Dr. Cain looked at Lan as he got up from his chair and walked around his desk. "You must be wondering why we brought you here correct?" Cain asked. Lan nodded. "Well, I will tell you. Over the past week Maverick activity has been increasing lately. I don't know why but even our A class Hunters can't keep up. Most activity is in Dentech. We assume that this is where the operation has been going on." Lan was shocked that his city was in danger again, but what was worse is that he did not know about it. "Wait…how can that be?" Lan asked. "How come this was not mentioned or even talked about?"

Cain sighed. "Mavericks can sneak by their way into the system. Mavericks can be anyone for that matter. I do apologize if you were not aware of this. Even our watchers such as Sting Chameleon is unable to keep up with every Maverick that he come across"

Lan was surprised. This whole Maverick thing on was in his town and to make things worse there is an operation going on. "And furthermore," Cain continued. "Since I don't involve outsiders to help us, I ask you to assist us in the hunt." Cain said. Lan thought about this. It's been a long time since he saved the world, two times. Now a new threat appears and is called for help once again. "Alright, I'll do it." Cain clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Alia, your mission is to watch over Lan." Alia who was watching the entire time was shocked. "Sir, with all do respect, why do I have to do this?" Alia asked in frustration. She never thought in her life as a hunter she would be babysitting an outsider. This was atrocious.

"Alia, you and I know Lan is no longer safe on his own. He won't be able to handle the mavericks head on." Cain explained.

"But sir, I didn't join the Maverick Hunters to babysit some unexperienced net op!" Alia shouted.

"Unexperienced? Alia, must I remind you that this boy has saved this world twice from both PharoMan and that giant NetNavi LaserMan?" Cain asked getting a little riled up.

"That was child's play, we could have taken down any of those-"

"No more excuses Alia, I've given you a mission, that's an order!" Cain finally snapped silencing Alia. She stuttered at the volume but nodded. "Y-yes sir." She said with a bit of venom before heading to the elevator. She punched the wall before the door closed. Cain sighed tiredly from Alia's stubborn nature. "I wish she would stop shutting people out." Lan looked at Cain. "Is she always like this?"

Cain looked at Lan. "Thankfully no and I wish she would stop this behavior of hers. Though a bit more tamed than Kaz. That boy is a nightmare. However, I wish she wouldn't be so cold." Lan listened. Alia wasn't always like this? "I find that hard to believe." He thought.

"But anyways it's not important. What's important now is that I want you to help us find Mavericks." Cain said.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Lan asked with a skeptical look.

"Go check with Sting Chameleon." Cain said. "He will give you the information about that." Lan nodded and prepared to leave. He was about to leave for the elevator before being called by a "And!" Lan turned around and looked at Cain. "Welcome to the Maverick Hunters."

A/N: I do apologize for a very long wait. I had some issues with the story and some problems going on. I deeply apologize for the wait.


End file.
